


Five Times Serpentine Knew (The Devotion Remix)

by trascendenza



Category: Neverwhere - Gaiman
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, F/F, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-21
Updated: 2007-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Serpentine let the fingernail take blood, and drew it to her lip to taste. "It is done."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Serpentine Knew (The Devotion Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Ways Hunter Knew](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2988) by dreams_power. 



**Five.**

"Will you take her in?"

Serpentine poised the tip of one sharp nail on the hollow just below Hunter's neck. "You know you are welcome here anytime, Hunter, but this girl? You shall be in debt to me if I do this."

Hunter's smile was ferocious and beautiful. "I know."

Serpentine let the fingernail take blood, and drew it to her lip to taste. "It is done."

**Four.**

"I go to slay your former master," Serpentine said cheerfully, running the cloth along the metallic edge of her weapon lovingly. Under the casual façade, she watched Hunter closely, gauging for a reaction. Hunter and her former master had been—close. Too close for Serpentine's comfort.

Hunter stepped forward, raising her spear. "How may I assist?"

Serpentine hummed deep in her belly and handed Hunter the sword.

**Three.**

"Will you accept this?"

Serpentine was no weapons smith—she had men for that, ugly creatures that slaved at the bellow in exchange for her protection—but this, this was special. She had spent months crafting, honing, carving the handle to fit perfectly in Hunter's hand.

Hunter's body smiled, and she bent her knees and held her hands out in the proper posture, dark eyes fixed on Serpentine.

Serpentine sliced Hunter's palms, quickly, cleanly, and did the same with her own. Pressing the wounds together, their kisses tasted of red iron and dedication.

**Two.**

"Victory!" Cried Olympia, her voice resonating through the heavy silence of a battle finished.

"Come," Serpentine said, gesturing Hunter closer; Hunter approached, bloodlust still glazing her eyes.

She gestured to the corpse at her side, "You may—"

But she was cut off when Hunter pressed their bodies flush, her breathing heavy and desperate on Serpentine's lips. "Mistress," she said hoarsely, her body vibrating with coiled tension. "_Please._"

Serpentine tilted Hunter's head up until their gazes met.

"Always," she said, dropping her weapon to take Hunter's face in both her hands.

**One.**

"She would be glad," de Cabaras said, flicking his wrist like the sentiment was an after-thought.

Serpentine tightened her hand on her sword, but did not take her eyes off Hunter's pyre. "Of what, Marquis? That the Beast is slain?"

"That's a given, my dear. I was speaking of…" he waved his hand to encompass the funeral, "the spectacle you've put on for her."

Serpentine's jaw tightened. She stayed until ash filled her eyes.


End file.
